Toshiaki Kijima/Character
Toshiaki Kijima is a selectable coworker from the game Irresistible Mistakes. Background Toshiaki was born in Shimane and would often go to the cafe that would be famous for creating the Mira Black coffee brand. After he graduated from high school, he moved to Tokyo to attend college and met Shunichiro Tachibana and Yukihisa Maki. Around that time, he encountered a girl he knew from high school. She was two years younger than him and confessed that she always had a crush on him, and they started dating. Sometime after, she went to the doctor and was diagnosed with cancer, despite being in her late twenties. He took care of her, but the disease had progressed so fast that she had to move back to Shimane. He would work all-nighters so that he could see her on the weekends and take paid leaves from work. She told him that wanted to see the Tokyo Tower with him when she got better, but she died. At her funeral, he was unable to cry or shed a tear and convinced himself that he was a heartless and cruel person who didn't deserve love. Five years later, he attended a celebratory party for Shunichiro at the Storm bar. He left with everyone but returned to retrieve his phone and found you in a drunken state, though he didn't know your name. You offered to help him find his phone, which he reluctantly agreed and he's able to find it with you calling it. He tried to leave but you ask him to drink with you, which he agreed since you helped him. You started talking about the Tokyo Tower and noticed his sad expression. You try to ask him about the Tokyo Tower, but he refused to answer. Despite his harshness, you continue to talk with him and he felt himself at ease with you and the two of you drank until the bar closed. He then took you to a hotel since you couldn't give him your address. He tried to leave but you again stop him. You bring up how sad he was and asked how you could make his sadness go away. Your sincere words and touch stirred something within him and tried to push you away, but you persisted. Against his better judgement and the loneliness he was feeling, he slept with you. The next day, he regretted what had happened for your sake and wanted to apologize. When he met up with you the following night, you apologize since you couldn't remember anything that night, much to his surprise and slight displeasure. He then told you to forget that night in hope that you can move on and he'd distance himself, but when the two of you are forced to work to together, he found himself falling for you again despite his vow to never be in a relationship. Insight Toshiaki Kijima - In Bed.jpg Appearance Toshiaki has neck-length, black hair and slender dark grey eyes. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Toshiaki wears a grey business suit, a white dress shirt, and a striped blue tie. *'Casual Attire:' Toshiaki wears a dark blue zip-up pullover with a white undershirt. *'Night Attire:' Toshiaki is pictured shirtless in his bedtime scenes. Personality Toshiaki comes off as a stubborn workaholic that earned the nickname "Executive from hell" that everyone at Addison & Rhodes knows about. However, Yukihisa insists that the nickname doesn't suit him. More coming soon... Summary of Routes Main Story Toshiaki is renowned in the office for being critical or harsh with those working under him at Atticus & Rhodes' accounting division. His cold attitude makes it difficult for you to approach him even when assigned to work on a coffee brand. Though the both of you slowly become closer, and you learn about his past but await for him to tell you himself. Like Never Before Coming soon... Sweet Surrender Coming soon... Trivia *He, Shunichiro Tachibana, and Dr. Yukihisa are friends from college. *He likes his coffee black. *He drinks Mira Black exclusively. **Historically, Japan's first canned coffee was called 'Mira Coffee'.https://www.tofugu.com/japan/japanese-coffee/ *Whenever he gets flustered, he speaks in an Izumo accent. *Toshiaki rides a motorcycle. *He has trouble confronting his feelings. *He has been dubbed "Data Devil" and "Evil Executive" by colleagues. *Toshiaki does not drink, but it is vaguely suggested he smokes from his breath tasting of 'coffee and tobacco'. *He has the highest Monogamous points in his Romance Stats than any other bachelor. Citations Category:Toshiaki Kijima Category:Irresistible Mistakes Category:Characters Category:Born in October Category:Libra Sign